Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail Reboot
by ShadowChronicler333
Summary: Hawk is a wizard orphaned in a mysterious dragon attack. Master Makarov finds Hawk and invites him to join Fairy Tail. Hawk eventually forms a team with Cana. The pair are often mistaken for a couple despite initially denying it. However Hawk has a past that even he is unaware of. A past relating to a Dark Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**The reboot is here! This is a complete rewrite of Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail. The plot remains very similar. Hawk is an orphaned Wizard after a dragon attack. He and Cana form and team and develop a relationship. One of the major changes is Hawk's personality and development at the beginning of the story. Before it was very scattered and now it's much more like him. The pace of the story will be much slower to start this time. I don't want to give away too much more. So please enjoy the first chapter. I'm going to try and get at least one chapter a week out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

Fiore, X781

It was dusk and the city Magnolia was settling down after another busy day. The members of the local Wizard Guild, Fairy Tail, were relaxing in their Guild Hall awaiting Master Makarov's return. Makarov was on the edge of town when he came across a young man stumbling towards town. The boy was covered in cuts and bruises with his clothes torn up. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was also carrying a katana in his left hand and grey headband in his right. Makarov quickly made his way over to the boy. "My word son, are you okay?" The boy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Let me take you to the guild. We'll get you patched up." The boy nodded in agreement. As they made their way to Fairy Tail, Makarov observed the young man. _"What could have happened to this boy?" _He thought. The pair reached the guild hall and Makarov pushed the doors open. As soon as he did, the boy collapsed. "I need some help over here!" Makarov called out. Macao and Wakaba came rushing over.

"Master, what's going on? Who is this?" Macao questioned.

"I found him on my way back. He's in bad shape." Makarov told them.

"Let's get him to the back." Macao said. He and Wakaba propped the boy and brought him to one of the beds in the back.

Makarov made his way over to Laxus. "Bringing home strays again, huh Gramps?" Laxus said.

"This is no time for jokes. I need you to go fetch Porlyusica." Makarov told him.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you owe me."

Laxus returned about an hour later with Porlyusica. He led her to back where Makarov and now Gildarts were looking over the boy. "Who hurt themselves this time Makarov?" Porlyusica growled.

"That's a good question." He answered, earning a curious look. "I found this young man wandering on the edge of town."

Porlyusica's eyes widened in shock. "My goodness! He's in terrible shape!" She rushed over and immediately began treatment.

It was around midnight when Porlyusica finished her treatment. The boy was bandaged up and seemed to be comfortable. "There. I'll take my leave now." She told Makarov.

"Thank you for your help. I'll make sure I repay this debt." Makarov said.

"You always say that." She said, before leaving the guild.

Makarov let out a sigh. "So Master, what did this kid tell you before he passed out?" Gildarts asked.

"Nothing. He didn't say a word before he lost consciousness."

"Really?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. Just curious as to who would want to hurt him so badly."

"Then why don't you stay around and find out?"

"I might as well." Gildarts shrugged.

The pair looked over the boy until morning. When members of the guild started heading in Makarov went to greet them. A little before noon the boy began to stir. "Oi Master, I think he's waking up." Gildarts said, poking his head out the door.

Makarov made his way into the backroom. After few moments the boy sat up. "Oh, my head." He groaned. He looked down to see he was covered in bandages. "What the hell?"

"Morning Kid." Gildarts greeted with a smile.

"H-hey." He greeted back. "Where am I?"

"You're at our Guild, Fairy Tail." Makarov told him.

"Hey, you're the guy who led me into town."

"That's right. Can you tell me your name?"

"Yeah. My name's Hawk."

"You were pretty beat up, what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hawk said, shaking his head.

"Try me." Makarov said.

Hawk hesitated. "It was a dragon." Makarov and Gildarts were left speechless. "Told you." He chuckled.

Makarov thought for a moment. He stood up and walked to the door. "Cana, can you come here a moment?" He called over.

A moment later a young woman walked into the room. "I wasn't drinking." She said with a guilty grin.

"That's not why I called you over." Makarov sighed. "I need you to tell this young man's fortune."

"Sure." She said skeptically.

"So, what are we doing?" Hawk asked.

"Your story is hard to believe so we're going to see if you are telling the truth." Makarov told him.

"Okay." He shrugged.

They set up a table next to Hawk's bed and Hawk moved his way to the edge of the bed. "I need a little info before we start. What's your name?" Cana asked.

"I'm Hawk. Cana, right?" He said extending his hand.

"That's right." She said with a smile, shaking his hand. Cana began to set up her cards. "Where are you from?"

"I live in a small house in between Magnolia and the next town over. In the forest."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"My father and grandfather. Well…" He paused for a moment. It was as if he was hit with a sudden realization. "I used to."

Cana was taken back by his sad expression. "Last question. What happened?"

"I was attacked by a dragon."

"Wait, what?" Cana asked in disbelief.

"Please continue, Cana." Makarov told her. She nodded her okay.

Cana moved her cards around, and three cards were placed in Cana and one in front of Hawk. She flipped her three and then hesitantly flipped Hawk's. "H-he's telling the truth."

Makarov sighed. "Cana, please don't mention this to anyone. Especially Natsu."

"Y-yeah. No problem." She said, still taken back by this.

"So, what's next?" Hawk asked.

"I think you should stay here." Makarov said.

"Like join the guild?"

"We take in young wizards quite often. You are a wizard, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?"

Hawk shrugged. "There isn't one I guess."

"Great!" Makarov smiled, earning a smile back from Hawk. "Why don't we get you some food?"

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

The group headed out to the front to get Hawk some food. Makarov noticed Cana sneaking off. "No drinking, Cana."

"Ah come on Master!" She whined.

"It's too early!"

"Pfft, it's five o'clock somewhere." She grumbled, earning a sigh from Makarov and a chuckle from Hawk.

"You can drink tonight. As a thanks for helping."

"Fine." She pouted before walking to a nearby table.

Hawk and Makarov took a seat at the bar. "Here Kid." Gildarts said, handing him a plate of food.

"Thank you."

"So Kid, tell us about yourself." Gildarts said, taking a seat next to him.

"Let's see. I'm eighteen. I've worked as a Wizard for hire with my father and grandfather for about three years. They were both master swordsmen and trained me how to use a sword. I'm pretty good at it now. Um, anything else?" Hawk explained before chuckling.

"Wizard for hire, like a mercenary?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah kinda."

"So, is that why you weren't part of a guild?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah. Father said it's easier to help more people if we aren't tied down." Hawk paused for a moment. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Absolutely." Makarov told him.

"Can someone come with me to my old house? I want to see if I can salvage anything." He asked sadly.

"Of course."

"I'll go. I'm sure I can handle a dragon." Gildarts smirked.

"Thank you. I'll repay you any way I can."

…

After Hawk finished eating, he and Gildarts headed out. They stopped by the local clothing store and grabbed Hawk a shirt and a better pair of shoes. After that they headed to the train station. They took the train to the midway station between Magnolia and the next town over. Then they began their hike towards Hawk's place.

"I forgot to ask but what kind of magic do you use?" Gildarts asked, to make small talk.

"I conjure Black Fire." Hawk answered.

"Black Fire? That's unique."

"A lot of people tell me that." He chuckled.

"Can you eat fire?"

"Eat fire?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Well then you're not a Dragon Slayer."

"Are there even Dragon Slayers around anymore?"

"A kid in our guild is a Dragon Slayer. His name is Natsu. You'll meet him soon enough. He'll probably try and fight you." Gildarts said, earning a chuckle from Hawk.

The pair finally arrived at the clifftop where Hawk's house was. Unfortunately, there wasn't much there. Mostly debris. _"There's a lot of ethernano in the air. A crazy amount of magic must have been used." _Gildarts thought.

Hawk sighed and began to search through the rubble. Almost nothing was left. Hawk eventually found a keepsake. It was a picture of the three of them. It was after they had finished a big job last year and the client took their picture. Hawk stared at it for a moment before pocketing it. Then he just stood there. Gildarts could see the tears dripping onto the ground. He walked over and patting Hawk on the back. "They really are gone." And suddenly it all hit him at once as he began to sob.

"Let's go home Kid."

"H-home?" Hawk asked through his tears.

"That's right. To Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was actually able to get this chapter on time! I'm almost done with chapter 3 as well. Also I used the wrong year in chapter one. I have fixed it. Enjoy!**

**Hawk goes on his first job as a member of Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed since Hawk arrived in Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail. The overwhelming sadness he had felt was starting to turn into more of a dull pain in his heart. He was adjusting to his new life, however. He enjoyed the atmosphere of the guild and watching everyone interact was fun. Gildarts and Makarov played a big part in his adjustment. Makarov bought him clothes and was letting him sleep at the guild. Gildarts had taken it upon himself to make sure Hawk knew he was in a safe place and spending his free time showing Hawk around town.

It was the morning of Hawk's two-week anniversary and he was enjoying breakfast by himself. Gildarts hadn't arrived at the guild yet. Hawk assumed it was because he got drunk last night, and he needed to sleep it off. He expected to spend his morning alone, but he was wrong. As he was eating, he didn't notice someone approach him until they sat down across from him. He looked up and saw the fortune teller girl, Cana. "Good morning, Cana." He greeted.

"I was wondering if you remembered my name." She smirked.

"So, what's up?"

"I was talking to Master and it seems like we're in the same boat."

"What do you mean?"

"I need someone to help me with a few job requests and Master says you've been staying at the guild. I figured you can help me on my jobs, and we can split the money. Then you can get your own place." She explained.

"Hey that's a good idea. Thanks!" He said. "I am curious as to why choose me?"

"Because I've tried working with everyone else and it never goes well." She groaned, earning a chuckle from Hawk. "So, finish your breakfast and we'll head out."

"Sure thing." He told her.

As he was just about finished, Gildarts came stumbling in. He made his way over to Hawk and sat across from him. "What's up Kid?" He greeted.

"Morning." Hawk greeted back. He noticed Gildarts was clutching his head. "Rough night?" He chuckled.

"Ugh, you have no idea." He grumbled. "What do you we go out on a job?"

"Actually, I already have a job offer."

"You went out and picked up a job without me? That's great!"

"I wouldn't say I did it. Cana asked me to join her on a job or two."

"Cana huh? She's funny. I think you two will get along."

"That's a relief. She said it never goes well when she works with others." He chuckled nervously.

"She's probably exaggerating." Gildarts chuckled back. "Have fun Kid."

"Thanks. I'll do my best."

Hawk stood up and made his way over to Cana. She was sitting at table near the front door with a backpack. "You ready?" He asked.

"Just need to go grab something." She headed over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of booze.

"What's that for?"

"The long train ride."

He chuckled at her answer. "Let's get going then."

The pair made their way to the train station, grabbed their tickets and boarded. They took a seat across from each other so Cana could explain the job details. "Okay, so today's job is pretty easy. We're delivering some stuff from one town to the next."

"That seems simple enough." He said. "What's the catch?"

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't ask." She grumbled. "We're delivering some sort of artifact from one museum to another. It's apparently super expensive and the museums are afraid it'll be stolen."

"Is that it? I'm sure we can handle some thieves. I thought you were gonna say it was cursed or something."

"Of course not." She giggled. "At least I don't think so."

Hawk let out a much louder laugh than he expected at her joke. He noticed and was a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that." He said, trying not to make eye contact.

"Don't apologize. It's good that you're laughing."

"I guess that's true."

…

The pair arrived at the next town a little less than two hours later. Cana led the way to the museum. When they arrived there was a short, nervous looking man standing outside. He was in a blue suit and wore round glasses. "Excuse me." Cana greeted. "We're from Fairy Tail."

"Thank goodness! I'm go glad you're here!" He said. He grabbed Cana's hand and shook it excitedly.

"W-we're glad to help."

"Follow me. I'll show you to the delivery cart." He quickly began walking towards the back of the museum.

"Delivery cart?" Hawk questioned, earning a shrug from Cana. They made their way around back and the man was standing in front of a magic vehicle. "Oh cool!" Hawk exclaimed.

The man chuckled at his excitement. "Oh, this old thing? It's just for deliveries."

"Still it's been awhile since I've driven one."

"Who said you're driving?" Cana chimed in.

"Excuse you?" Hawk asked back.

"You heard me. I'm driving."

"Says who?"

"Me! I'm the leader of the team after all."

"Who decided that?"

They were interrupted by the man chuckling. "You two make a cute couple."

They both blushed. "We're not a couple!" Cana yelled.

"Really? My apologizes."

"Let's just get going." Hawk said, admitting defeat.

The artifact was already loaded into the back seat of the cart. Hawk climbed in the back, while Cana hopped up front. "We'll be off!" She waved. "Strap in, partner!" They immediately sped off towards the next town.

…

While they made their way to the next town, Cana was telling Hawk about the other members of Fairy Tail. Hawk found Natsu, Gray and Erza to be the most interesting and funny members. "So how long have you been in Fairy Tail?" Hawk asked.

"Since I was four so twelve years."

"Wow, you must know everyone pretty well then."

"That's right! Any questions just come to me."

"Anyways. It looks like it's time to get to work."

"Sure does." Cana sighed. Hawk stood up and swung upwards out the window of the cart and onto the roof. "How many are there?" She called up.

"Looks like nine bandits in five vehicles."

"Can you handle them?"

"We'll see." He smirked. He engulfed both hands in black fire. "Black Scatter Bomb!" He threw a series of black fire balls towards the vehicles. They all swerved out of the way, but the fire balls exploded into several smaller, sharp fire balls. This took out two of the vehicles, causing them to go out of control off the road. Two bandits leaned over the vehicles with magical rifles and began firing at Hawk. He let out of wave of black fire to block the initial bullets, but this allowed one of the vehicles to pull up next their cart. The bandit aimed his rifle at Cana. As he lined up his shot, Hawk jumped from the cart onto the hood of the bandit's vehicle. The bandit tried to switch his aim to Hawk but he knocked the rifle out of the bandit's hand with his sword. He proceeded the cut the steering wheel off the bandit's vehicle, before jumping back onto the roof of the cart. The bandit's vehicle lost control and flipped backwards into the other vehicle. All that was left was one bandit on a magic-cycle. Hawk turned to face it, but it had already sped off in the other direction. Hawk shrugged then swung back into the cart.

"Well done! That was awesome!" Cana cheered.

"I try." Hawk smirked.

"We're almost there, so you can relax now."  
"That's a relief."

Not long after they arrived in the next town. Cana sped through town until they reach their destination. Waiting for them was the head of the museum and two men to help unload the cart. "Greetings. You must be from Fairy Tail."

"That's right." Cana said, hopping out of the cart.

"Excellent! Thank you so much for your hard work. I hope there wasn't any trouble."

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Hawk told him.

"Glad to hear it." The man reached down and picked up a briefcase. "Here is your payment."

Cana quickly grabbed it in excitement. "Yay!" She cheered.

"Thank you, sir." Hawk said, shaking the man's hand.

"Have a safe trip home."

The pair waved goodbye and headed for the train.

…

The sun was setting when Hawk and Cana arrived back in Magnolia. They went to the guild to split up the reward money. "A job well done. Here's your share." Cana said, handing Hawk half of the reward.

"Thanks." Hawk smiled.

"And thank you for the help. We make a good team."

"Yeah. I had fun."

"Now I'm gonna go buy some booze! See you later!"

"Oh hey, Cana?" He said stopping her for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For accepting me." He said, putting out his fist.

She smiled and bumped his fist. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I apologize for putting this chapter out 2 weeks late. I went on vacation and didn't bring my laptop. Oops. This chapter is also a little shorter than I like.**

**Gildarts takes Hawk on a "quick" job and has a surprise waiting for him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3**

The day after Hawk and Cana's successful job, the young members of Fairy Tail were gathered around Cana. "So, what's he like?" Gray asked.

"Is he strong?" Natsu asked.

"Did you finally find a partner?" Erza asked.

"Do you like him?" Happy teased.

"Shut up! It's too early for this!" Cana shouted.

"Don't be loud, it's first thing in the morning." Gray told her.

"Don't start me with." She growled.

"Why don't we slow down." Lisanna suggested nervously.

"No way! I want to know if he's strong!" Natsu shouted.

Cana sighed. "I don't know too much. He asked questions so I did most of the talking."

"What kind of questions?" Erza asked.

"Mostly what it's like being in the guild." Cana told them. "He did say you three seem funny." She said, pointing to Natsu, Gray and Erza.

"Why would he say that?" Gray asked.

"I told some embarrassing stories, duh." She smirked.

"Arg! That doesn't tell me if he's strong!" Natsu shouted again.

"Holy shit, you're annoying!" Cana shouted back.

"Oi, you wanna fight?" He continued to shout.

Cana took a deep breath. "I'd guess he's pretty strong. He took out eight of the bandits chasing us by himself."

"That's all I needed to hear!" Natsu cheered running off.

"By himself? What kind of magic does he use?" Erza asked.

"Some kind of Black Fire."

"Fire? Oh great. Natsu's gonna have an edge on him." Gray sighed.

They turned their focus to finding Natsu, but he was already confronting Hawk.

Hawk and Gildarts were sitting at the bar. Gildarts was telling a Hawk about one of his adventures. "Hey New Guy!" Natus shouted to get Hawk's attention.

"What's up? Natsu right?" Hawk asked, turning around.

"That's right! I'm here to fight you!" He declared.

"Fight me? Cana wasn't kidding when she said you like to fight." Hawk chuckled. That wasn't exactly what she said. The way she put it was he picks fights and always gets beat up.

"I only fight strong people and she said you were strong."

Hawk thought for a moment. His mind drifted to that day. "No, I'm not strong enough." He said.

Gildarts noticed his change in tone. "Hey Natsu, what do you say I kick your ass today?"

Natsu's eyes lit up with excitement. "Alright! You're going do-…" Natsu was cut short when Gildarts sent him into the ceiling.

"Looks like I win again." Gildarts laughed.

"Wow that was fast." Hawk said.

"He'll be fine. Natsu's a tough kid."

"I hope so after that attack."

"So, what do you say you come with me on a job?" Gildarts suggested.

"What kind of job?" Hawk asked nervously.

"Relax. I've got an easy one. Just gotta take out some bandit camp."

"I guess I'll tag along." He agreed. He was still nervous but figured Gildarts would do most of the work.

He was right. The pair arrived at the bandit camp and Gildarts blew most of it away with one attack. "Don't you think that was a little much?" Hawk asked in disbelief.

"I'm not good at holding back." Gildarts chuckled. "Let's look for their boss." The pair search through the destroyed camp before coming across the unconscious body of the bandit leader. "There he is. Give me those chains in the bag."

Hawk handed Gildarts the chains and he restrained the leader. "Is that it?"

"Yep. Easy huh?"

"You weren't kidding." Hawk said. _"Just how strong is he?"_

…

Cana finally got everyone to leave her alone so she could enjoy her fancy booze she bought with her job money. "Cana, could you come here for a moment?" Makarov called from the top floor.

She let out a groan before marching up the stairs. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell me about your job yesterday." He said.

"What do you mean? We delivered an artifact to a museum. Not much too it."

Makarov was quiet for a moment. "I guess you're right. Silly me for worrying."

"Can I go drink now?"

Makarov sighed. "You're going to regardless."

"Yay! Thanks Master!"

"What am I going to do with her?"

…

Gildarts and Hawk arrived back in Magnolia the next morning. "You get enough sleep on the train?" Gildarts asked.

"I got a little. You snore pretty loud." Hawk chuckled.

Gildarts bust out laughing. "Do I? I never knew!"

"Sounds like you go on a lot of solo jobs."

"Yeah, I usually go on Ten Year Quests for S-Class Wizards."

"Ten Year Quests? Like they take ten years?"

"They can. I usually get them done within a couple years." Hawk shook his head in disbelief. He had never met anyone as strong as Gildarts. "So, what do you say we stop by your place?" Gildarts suggested.

"I don't have a place. I live at the guild." Hawk said with confusion in his voice.

Gildarts smirked. "Follow me." He led Hawk to the northside of town. The stopped at a small house on the road that led to Fairy Hills. "Welcome home Kid."

"Wait, this is my place? How?"

"I had money set aside. I don't spend much, so I figured I'd use it on a good cause."

Gildarts was caught completely off guard when Hawk hugged him. "Thank you!"

"You got it Kid." He said, patting him on the back.

Hawk broke the hug and took a deep breath. "I really appreciate this."

"Don't worry about it. You're Fairy Tail now." Gildarts smiled. "Let's go to the guild and get food."


End file.
